Main Page
�� Welcome to the �� Road Rovers Wiki is about the short-lived animated series from Warner Brothers Road Rovers was an American television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation; the same company behind Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, and Freakazoid. Road Rovers originally aired on September 7th, 1996, and ended on February 22, 1997. The series follows the adventures of five anthropomorphic canines, which in this show are referred to as "cano-sapiens". They started off as ordinary canines until they were brought together as a team by a scientist known as Professor William F. Shepard. But the Road Rovers referred to him as "The Master". Each of the Road Rovers were of different dog breeds, and had their own personalities and special powers. # Hunter, the leader of the team who is characterized by his easy-going personality and his ability of super-speed. # Colleen, the only female member of the group who specializes in martial arts. # Exile, the powerhouse of the team whose powers include great strength, heat vision, and ice vision. # Blitz, the vain and egotistical member of the group who also serves as the comic-relief. He is often treated as an object of scorn and ridicule for the rest of the team, but serves some importance on occasion. # Shag, a massive white sheepdog who acts as the coward of the group, and can pull out an assortment of items and weapons from his thick fur coat. # Muzzle, a Rottweiler who sadly never gained a humanoid form and forever remained restrained and shackled at all times. He is only released at dramatically appropriate times whenever the odds were against the Rovers. He was often used as a final weapon against large groups of enemies that proved too much for the Rovers to handle. However, Muzzle's actions are never seen on screen, which could imply that he either mauls and slaughters them mercilessly, or he simply scares them away. As a team, the Road Rovers fought against an assortment of villains who all sought one goal in common; world domination. However, their most prominent villain was General Parvo, a half human half feline creature with a cybernetic arm and leg. His assistant was a woman known as the Groomer. And his soldiers were the cano-mutants; brainwashed anthropomorphic dogs with no free will to act on their own, and who serve as his slave army. As a Warner Bros. cartoon, Road Rovers had a huge emphasis on humor and comedy. But also made good use of action, sci-fi, fantasy, and romance. In it's day, Road Rovers created a fair number of fans across the United States, and has gained some positive ratings. Some sources say that it was the highest rated show right next to Superman, which aired in the same year. Unfortunately however, Road Rovers didn't last for long. It only lasted one season, and only ran for a total of 13 episodes before it's untimely cancellation. At road rovers - 10.mp4 20170411 174933.914.jpg|Hunter|link=Hunter At road rovers - 10.mp4 20170411 174938.670.jpg|Colleen|link=Colleen At road rovers - 10.mp4 20170411 174953.607.jpg|Blitz|link=Blitz At road rovers - 10.mp4 20170411 174944.129.jpg|Exile|link=Exile At road rovers - 10.mp4 20170411 174947.929.jpg|Shag|link=Shag At road rovers - 10.mp4 20170411 175003.936.jpg|Muzzle|link=Muzzle Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h02m59s713.jpg|link=A Day in the Life Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h02m53s276.jpg|link=Take Me To Your Leader Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h02m43s042.jpg|link=Reigning Cats and Dogs Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h02m33s936.jpg|link=Gold and Retrievers Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h02m03s659.jpg|link=Still a Few Bugs in the System Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h01m53s981.jpg|link=Dawn of the Groomer Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h01m30s829.jpg|link=Hunter's Heroes Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h00m58s668.jpg|link=The Dog Who Knew Too Much Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h00m41s638.jpg|link=Let Sleeping Dogs Lie Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h00m27s316.jpg|link=Where Rovers Dare Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-08h00m04s090.jpg|link=A Hair of the Dog That Bit You Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-07h59m50s286.jpg|link=Storm From the Pacific Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-07h59m30s260.jpg|link=Let's Hit the Road Category:Browse